


Forgetting That Forest

by BlueGalaxies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable beans, Bill is a demon but he's a child, Bill is crazy, Childhood Lovers, Demon Bill Cipher, Don't let him fool you, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Ford flips Bill off, Ford really doesn't like Bill, Human Form Bill Cipher, I added it :), Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Ford, Possessive Bill Cipher, Romance, This was meant to be a short story but I'll probably get carried away, as you can tell-, forest, oh jeez I can't believe I forgot to add fluff tag, there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGalaxies/pseuds/BlueGalaxies
Summary: Dipper and his family travel to the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon to have winter break with the Stan twins. As a curious seven-year-old, Dipper really wants to explore the forest. When he finally does, he meets a boy his age that sparked his interest in the supernatural.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 42
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new fic that I've been working on for a little while, a small side project while still writing Dipper's Bubble
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Winter break had finally arrived and Mrs. Pines had taken two full weeks off to spend time with her kids' great uncles.

"Dipper, Mabel! Are you ready to go?" The twins came running down the stairs, almost knocking each other over. They stood next to each other with their hands behind their backs and smiling. Their mother smiled at them. "Get in the car, we have a lot of driving to do." They both nodded and quickly exited front door, not without nudging each other though.

Their mother gathered up their bags and put them into the trunk of the car, then got into the drivers seat and started the car. "Where are we going again?" Mabel asked. They pulled out of the driveway and started to drive on the snowy road. 

"To your great uncles' place, it's called the Mystery Shack." Mabel hummed and took out some yarn and started to knit a sweater for her great-uncles.

"What size sweater do they wear?" Mabel asked. Their mother shrugged and Mabel turned to Dipper. "What do you think Dip-dot?" Dipper was looking out the window with his hand on his cheek, studying the snowflakes that were falling in beautiful clumps. It was really cold in California, so they got to actually see snow this year.

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a large or extra large?"

"I'll do a extra large! If that's too big, then they get to have sweater paws!"

" _An_ extra large," Dipper corrected. Mabel frowned and huffed, returning to her knitting. Dipper fell asleep very quickly, but Mabel continued to knit the sweaters with determination, not even daring to fall asleep.

Hours went by and they finally made it to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Mabel was excited to meet her great-uncles, but Dipper was a little nervous. He didn't know what his uncles would think of him. Getting out of the car was a disaster. Mabel was covered in yarn and sweaters and getting their luggage out of the trunk was hard. The door to the shack opened, one of the Stan twins peeked out to see the commotion. "Ford! They're here!" The old man called. The other Stan twin came out and adjusted his glasses.

"Ah, welcome! We'll help you with your stuff, right Stanley?" Ford asked flashing a glance at his twin. Stan grumbled and stormed towards the car and grabbed the younger twins' bags. Ford walked up to Mrs. Pines and shook her hand. "Where's-"

"He'll be here in a few days," Mrs. Pines cut Ford off. She bit her lip and shook her head. "Thank you for letting us stay here, the twins are excited to meet you guys." Ford smiled and looked at Dipper and Mabel, who were holding hands. Mabel was bouncing up and down, a big smile on her face and rosy cheeks slightly scrunched up. Dipper was shuffling and fidgeting, silently observing his great-uncle. 

"Greetings, I'm your great-uncle Ford, you must be Mason and Mabel." Ford held out his six-fingered hand out for them to shake. Mabel let go of Dipper's hand and shook Ford's. Dipper looked upset that she let go of his hand.

"Woah! A six fingered handshake, it's a full finger friendlier than normal!" Mabel exclaimed. Ford then reached his hand out for Dipper to shake, which Dipper took hesitantly.

"Hi," Dipper spoke quietly and hung his head.

"Sorry about that, Dip-dot is shy, and a total nerd!"

"Mabel!" Dipper protested. Stan came over after setting their things in the house.

"Hey kiddos, I'm your Grunkle Stan!" He engulfed them both in a giant bear hug. "We should go inside now, it's really cold and my beard is going to freeze the longer we're out here." Dipper and Mabel joined hands again and followed the older twins into the shack. They immediately observed their surroundings, the shack was made out of wood, there were several dents or holes in the walls and floor, but it felt cozy and warm. 

"I'll take your coats," Ford offered and the young twins took off their jackets and scarves, then handed them to Ford. Ford put them onto the coat rack and motioned the twins to follow them upstairs. He led them into the attic where there were two beds and a bunch of random clutter. "You two will be sleeping here for your stay, Stan already put your belongings in here. I'll give you time to set up." Ford left the attic and went downstairs to make hot chocolate.

"I love our grunkles so far! What do you think Dipper?" Mabel asked as she unzipped her backpack, taking out some of her stuffed animals and plopping them onto her chosen bed. "This is my bed."

"I don't know, they seem cool." Dipper shrugged placed some of his first-grader books onto his bed. "I don't know why our school is making me read first grade level, I'm at least third or fourth grade level."

"You're such a nerd Dip! Can you help me with the essay we have to write for that book though?" Mabel asked, pointing to a blue book laced with yellow triangles. "It has a weird cover."

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, it's definitely unusual."

"Kids! Hot cocoa is ready!" Stan called from downstairs. The younger twins joined hands again.

"Coming Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled as they ran down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Those two are inseparable." Stan observed the younger twins' joined hands.

"I guess so," Dipper rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"What does inseparable mean?" Mabel asked.

"Unable to be separated," Dipper replied, shrugging.

"Nerd alert! I told you Grunkle Ford!" Ford handed her a mug of hot cocoa which she took excitedly.

"Being a nerd is a good thing, Mabel. It means that he's smart, which is very good." Ford patted Dipper's fluffy hair and the boy blushed. Someone had finally complimented his intelligence!

"He knows a lot for just being a seven year-old." His mother commented. "He should be in third grade but the school wants him to stay in first. Plus, he doesn't want to leave his sister."

"Definitely inseparable," Stan said. "If you want good advice, I'll give you some. Always stick together, never leave each other's side." Dipper and Mabel nodded in sync. "Hey kiddo," he spoke to Dipper. "Do you want any cocoa?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Mabel hummed and set down her mug.

"I have a present for you guys!" She ran out the door despite everyone's protests and opened the door to the backseat of their car. Dipper followed after her and stared at the forest while she was rummaging through the car for her surprise. There was something mysterious about that forest and it made him curious, he planned to investigate it later. They both rushed back into the house once Mabel found what she was looking for. "I made you guys sweaters!" She held up two extra-large sweaters and smiled. She handed them to her grunkles. "I didn't know your sizes so I'm sorry if they don't fit." Ford observed the red turtleneck and put it on and gave Mabel a warm smile.

"It's so comfy, I love it Mabel!" Ford said and Stan put on his and agreed with Ford. "She's definitely the creative type, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I taught her how to knit and she's been knitting sweaters ever since, you should see her closet!" Mrs. Pines exclaimed. "I think it's time for you two to go to bed." The younger twins pouted but then nodded reluctantly and made their way upstairs. They quickly changed into their pajamas and slid into their chosen beds. 

"We should brush our teeth," Dipper said. Mabel hummed and snuggled one of her stuffed animals. "Fine, I'll do it by myself." He got out of bed and looked through his belongings, finding his toothbrush and toothpaste, then went searching for the bathroom. He eventually found it and brushed his teeth. As Dipper was walking back to his room, he heard hushed whispers coming from downstairs. His curiosity got the best of him and he went down the stairs slowly, wincing every time a stair creaked. He peeked into the kitchen which is where the whispers were coming from.

"Listen, whatever you do, don't let either of them go into the forest. There's a dangerous things in there. I don't want to see one of them getting hurt."

"Thanks for letting me know. I won't let them go in at all, it has this weird aura around it anyways. I think I'm going to hit the hay." Dipper quickly ran into the hall and up the stairs, not caring if anyone heard him. He slid in bed and pretended to be asleep. His mother came into their room a minute later and tucked them in, kissing their foreheads and retreating to her own room. Dipper decided that he was definitely going to explore that forest, he was too curious not to.


	3. Chapter 3

While pretending to be asleep, Dipper accidentally fell asleep, but woke up from his sister shaking him awake. Dipper groaned and Mabel shushed him. "Dipping-sauce! I want to show you something!" She said in a hushed tone. The boy lazily rubbed his eyes and slid out of bed.

"What do you want Mabel?" He yawned and looked at his watch. It was 6:18 in the morning. "Mabel it's too early, I'm going back to sleep."

"No! Dipper, come on!" Dipper groaned again and finally gave in. She led them down the stairs into the gift shop.

"What is this place?" Dipper asked, rubbing his head. "Oh, is this the gift shop mom told us about?" Mabel nodded. Dipper looked around. It was dusty, the little merchandise really needed to be dusted. He ran a finger on a box of what looked like his Grunkle Stan, but as a bobble head. He looked at the dust on his finger and wiped it on his pants.

"Yup! Guess what I found!" Mabel trotted over to a blue curtain with sewn on patches on it, it seemed like it was covering something. Dipper raised an eyebrow. She pulled it and dragged it out of the way, revealing a wooden ladder. She motioned for Dipper to follow her as she climbed up the ladder. She made it to the top and climbed over the tallest part of the roof, leading to a small flat part of the roof. Mabel sat down there, her legs dangling over the edge. Dipper was quick to follow her and made his way over to her. He sat down next to her, crossing his legs. There was stained glass of a triangle with an eye(?) on the wall beneath them. She pointed towards the sky. "Look, it's you!"

Dipper snorted and stared up at the Big Dipper. He rested his head on his sister's shoulder and continued to stare into the star-filled sky. "I guess it is." A fast streak of light whizzed right under the moon.

"A shooting star! Dipper, what do you wish for?" 

"Can't tell you," he smiled and shivered. "Wow, it's cold."

"It's the coldest day of winter so far, we should have put on our coats first." Mabel placed her head on top of Dipper's and suddenly got an idea. "Hold up your head for a minute Dip-dot." He did as told and Mabel lifted up her sweater and pulled it over Dipper's head, and then pulled it down all the way. They were sharing a sweater. They leaned their heads together and stargazed. 

"This is like an 'our get along sweater' thing." Dipper pointed out.

"We get along just fine." Mabel smiled. They watched as the stars faded away from the sunrise. The sky was painted like an upside down rainbow. Dipper could have sworn that he had seen a yellow figure staring at him from the Pine trees.

\-------

The twins had accidentally fallen asleep on the roof, surrounded by each other's warmth. Dipper was the first one to wake up. "Mabel," he yawned. He shook Mabel. "Mabel, wake up." Mabel mumbled and snored. "Ugh, don't make me push you off the roof."

"I'm up!" Mabel suddenly yelled. Dipper had to cover his ears. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go get something to eat then, dum dum." Dipper lifted the sweater off of him and led Mabel back into the shack. Nobody was up except for Ford. 

"Good morning. Do you two want something to eat?" Ford asked. The young twins nodded and sat down at the dining room table, waiting for food. After a few minutes, Ford came out of the kitchen with a large plate of buttery, golden-brown pancakes. He set a bottle of syrup onto the counter and gestured for the kids to dig in. Mabel refused to eat hers without edible glitter.

"Mabel, just eat it. You don't need glitter for everything." Dipper said. Mabel huffed.

"Fine!" She took a fork and asked for Ford to help her cut her pancakes. Once the pancakes were cut, she poured a lot of syrup on them and wolfed them down.

"Chew with your mouth closed Mabel! That's gross!" Mabel then stuck out her tongue with mushed up food on it at Dipper. "Seriously, gross Mabel."

"Listen to your brother. Please chew with your mouth closed." Ford said politely. Mabel nodded and did what she was told. 

The twins finished their meal and dressed to go outside. Mrs. Pines finally got up and Ford told her that the kids were playing outside. She quickly grabbed a camera out of the luggage and took pictures of the twins. Mabel suggested that she should have a photo shoot, so Mrs. Pines took pictures of Mabel posing and playing in the snow while Dipper wandered off.


	4. Chapter 4

The snow crunched under Dipper's boots as he wandered closer and closer to the forest. The forest looked beautiful. Snow dusted the Pine trees, it looked like a snow globe. The cold air made Dipper's cheeks and nose turn red. 

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Closer to the forest he got. The closer he got, the more the forest had some sort of feeling to it. One that Dipper didn't understand. It made him want to explore it even more. But he didn't know why. There was a boy in a yellow waistcoat and black dress pants. Staring straight at him. "Uh, hello?" Dipper walked closer. The boy had yellow-blond hair and maybe blue eyes? He couldn't tell from the distance. He stepped closer, "um- hi, my name is Di-"

"Mason!" A furious voice called. Dipper slowly turned around and saw his Grunkle Ford running after him. The man then grabbed Dipper's wrist and dragged him away. "Don't ever go near the forest again!" Ford scolded him. Dipper's eyes widened and his eyes stung with tears, and soon they were rolling down his cheeks. Dipper's sniffles caught Ford's attention. Ford quickly glanced at the forest, at the blond boy, then to Dipper. "Mason, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got really scared that you'd get hurt." Dipper nodded and hung his head. Tears dripping onto the snow, making it slushy.

Dipper finally calmed down after a while. "Who was that boy?" Ford stayed quiet. "Great-uncle Ford-"

"I'm afraid that you're too young to know. I hope you understand that." Dipper looked up at him and nodded. "But I assure you that one day, I will tell you."

"Sorry, I'm just really curious sometimes."

"Curiosity is good, other times bad. You never know what you'll find in a world like this." He said. "A world of unknown. There are still places on this planet that are haven't been discovered yet. But our curiosity will drive us to explore and discover those places, despite knowing that bad things could happen along the way. It's amazing that a single factor in our nature is able to control how much we've achieved in our lives, along with our ancestors too." But Ford wouldn't let Dipper's curiosity go too far, that boy Dipper saw was trouble.

"Yeah. It's amazing," Dipper responded, sort of understanding what he meant. He decided that he would go back to explore later that night.

\------

"Son?" The boy with blond hair hummed in question. "What are you doing out here?" His father placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're in too shallow."

The boy hung his head. "I know, but I saw this boy, a curious little thing." His father quirked an eyebrow. "His dad? Grandpa? I don't know- grabbed him and dragged him away. I think it was ol' Fordsey." The father -William Cipher- scoffed.

"Must be his grand-nephew."

"He's interesting, I can't wait to meet him." The boy thought of the adorable brown curls that peaked beneath his beanie hat and the small porcelain face. His father gave him a look as questioning how. "I just know he'll pay me a visit tonight," he cooed.

"This could be the perfect opportunity to get our revenge on Stanford." William patted his son's shoulder before sliding his hand off of it. "Now, let's go home, Bill. Mother is waiting."

"Yes father."


	5. Chapter 5

Flashlight? Check. Bag? Check. Pocket knife? Check. Wait, pocket knife? Just in case. Dipper slipped on his bookbag that he had emptied earlier from books and clothes. He made sure not to wake his sister while packing his exploration things into his bag. He had no idea what to expect tonight. Seeing that mysterious boy only made him want to explore the forest even more.

He carefully opened the door and closed it behind him. He made a mental note earlier about which stairs creaked and how to avoid them. Once he made it down the stairs without a single creak in the boards, he sighed in relief. He reached up towards the door handle and unlocked the door, then turned the knob and went outside, shivering immediately. His mother made him take a shower before bed, so he was still wet. Despite the cold, he went on, running outside towards the forest. He occasionally looked back to see if anyone or anything was following him. Dipper pulled out his flashlight and turned it on, darkness consumed the forest. The deeper in the forest he got, the less snow there was. He was currently very deep into the woods and he smiled as he saw small, glowing blue mushrooms. He bent down and plucked one from the ground.

"Ooh, pretty." He put it into his pocket and a warm glow invaded his vision. It was a monster? Dipper flashed his light on it and it hissed. It looked like a campfire, but alive. Some sticks were used as legs and it creeped Dipper out. It hissed at him and set the ground on fire. Dipper shrieked and jumped back. He was scared, yet intrigued by the creature. He reached into one of his pockets and fished out his knife and held it in front of him as a defense-which probably wouldn't do much to a living campfire. The flame creature lunged forward and bit his hand, burning it severely. He cried out in pain and ripped his hand out of its mouth. 

The creature munched on the knife, melting it in the process. Dipper's hand burned, he had never felt such pain in his life before. He held his injured hand to his chest, guarding it. "SOMEONE! HELP!" He pleaded. Tears pricked in his eyes and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Suddenly, water came rushing out from behind a tree and surrounded the fire creature. It hissed as it was attacked by the water and retreated away.

"Hey, are you okay?" The same boy Dipper had saw earlier came out from behind a tree and ran towards him. Dipper only whimpered and took a step back. Bill cupped the brunet's cheeks. "Hey, hey. Are you okay?" Dipper shook his head, a few more tears slid down his face. "Where does it hurt?" Dipper held up his burnt hand and winced in pain. "Oh wow. We have to treat that. Come here." Bill let go of his face and wrapped and arm around Dipper's waist, guiding him to a log. Dipper didn't care that the 'stranger danger' alarm was going off in his head; he was in too much pain to care, plus, this boy looked like his age. "Okay sit, here." 

Dipper sat down and tried wiping his tears away with his good hand, the flashlight in his hand darting light where he placed his hand. "Let me see your hand." Dipper held out his hand, Bill supported it by his wrist, noticing that the boy's whole hand was burned. "This might hurt." Bill stated as he summoned water by swirling his finger. Dipper watched in awe. Suddenly, the floating water engulfed his hand and was swishing around. Dipper hissed in pain and the tears started again. Bill used his free hand and placed it on the other's cheek, caressing it. "Shh, it'll be over soon," he cooed. After a few more seconds of the water, Bill let the water dump onto the leaf-covered ground.

Bill snapped his fingers and bandages appeared, he unraveled them and started to wrap them carefully around Dipper's injured hand. The boy winced in response and tried not to cry again. Once Bill finished, his entire hand was wrapped. "That was at least a second-degree burn."

"Who are you?" Dipper asked.

"The name's Bill, and you're Mason, correct?"

"Well, yes, but I go by Dipper." 

"Dipper? As in the constellation?" Dipper smiled sheepishly and nodded. He then lifted up his bangs. "No way! The Big Dipper! I love that constellation!" Bill then traced the mark.

"How old are you? You seem like you're my age." Dipper's forehead felt tingly from Bill's fingers tracing the mark.

"I am seven, and you seem like you have a very extensive vocabulary." 

"I'm seven too. Well, I am technically smarter than most kids my age. You look smart too."

"That's because I know lots of things." Bill studied the boy's face, noticing that Dipper was still a little shook from the attack. "Do you need a hug?"

"Mom told me not to hug strangers." Dipper refused. This boy seemed odd, but Dipper couldn't place his (good) finger on it. Was it because he was magical? Was it because his stunning blue eyes were as cold as ice?

"Want to be friends then?" Dipper nodded hesitantly. "There, we're not strangers anymore," and with that, Bill embraced him.

"Mm, you're warm," Dipper commented. Bill blushed, this boy was too much! He was smart, but weak and innocent, but also adorable. He was just a human, why would he adore this weakling so much? "Bill?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me. You're amazing." This boy was too cute! Bill decided that he wanted him, wanted him badly and nobody would get in his way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not spellchecked so sorry ¯\\(°_o)/¯

"So um," Dipper started as Bill let him go. "Are you magical? I mean, you made bandages appear out of thin air and you were able to manipulate water." Bill had his hands on Dipper's shoulders. He could see the way Dipper's deep brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Well, can I tell you a secret?" Dipper nodded quickly. "Don't freak out but.. I'm a demon." The boy's eyes sparkled some more.

"You are!? Woah!" Dipper paused. "Wait. Are you going to eat my soul?" Fear was written on his face.

"No no no! What horrible stereotypes!" Bill denied. "Not all demons are bad." Dipper believed that. Why would Bill save him if he was an evil demon? 

"Why are you dressed so formally? Aren't you cold? You're only wearing a- what is that?" This kid was asking so many questions.

"I am dressed formally because my family is proper and formal, heat and cold doesn't affect me like it does humans." Bill pointed to his top, "this is a waistcoat."

"Oh," Dipper stated blankly. "Do you want to play something? Like a game?"

"Oh?" Bill quirked an eyebrow. "Like tag?" He bopped Dipper on the head, to which the boy flinched. "Tag, you're it!" Bill got up and started to run. Dipper's face flashed with realization as he got up and started to chase after Bill. 

"Hey! Not fair!" Dipper said as he caught breath. "You got a head start!" Dipper could only run so fast, he was so slow compared to Bill who was a speedy demon. His hand stung and he was afraid that it was bleeding again. Bill looked back to see that Dipper was struggling to run.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bill stopped and approached Dipper who had stopped. Dipper hung his head. "Dipper-" The brunet's head snapped up as he glared at Bill with a serious expression, the demon flinched at that.

"Boop!" Dipper poked Bill in the chest with his good hand, turned on his heel and booked it. "You're it!" The boy laughed as he ran. There was a warm feeling that grew in Bill's chest, right where Dipper had poked him. His cheeks felt hot, heart hammering in his chest. That was quick, Bill thought. A stupid, idiotic smile-that's what Bill called it- crept onto his face. This boy was so wholesome and precious. He ran after him, quickly gaining on the brunet, once right behind him, he wrapped his arm around Dipper, lifting him up. Dipper squeaked and Bill spun him around in a circle. "Hey!"

Bill set him down and looked at the moon that was mostly covered by tall tree branches. "You should probably go home now."

"Aww!" Dipper whined, "but I want to stay with you!"

"Sorry, kid. Humans need sleep to function, I don't need you getting sleep deprived." Bill patted the other's cheek. Dipper pouted. "Your cute face can't convince me otherwise."

"You're a kid too!" Dipper pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm not human."

"What does that have anything to do with that? We're the same age!" Dipper threw his hands up.

"Aww, come on. I'll walk you home, you can come visit me tomorrow." Bill offered. Dipper perked up at it.

"Fine!" Dipper huffed. "You better be waiting for me tomorrow night."

"I will be." Bill held out his hand for Dipper. "Let's get your stuff, then we can go back." Dipper hesitantly took the blond's hand; they laced their fingers together. They only stared into each other's eyes for a while. Electric blue meeting deep brown. After a few moments, Bill cleared his throat, trying to clear the awkward tension. He tugged Dipper and they walked towards the log, where his bag was. Dipper reached to grab it but Bill interrupted him. "I'll get that." He motioned his free hand up and gravity failed the bag.

"Woah," Dipper turned to Bill, curiosity and excitement sparkled in those eyes. "That's cool!" He smiled, such an innocent smile. Dipper was innocent, Bill admired that about him. Bill wasn't innocent though. Even though Bill was only seven, he was a demon, who spilled blood. Not innocent at all.

"Let's get you home," Bill said, tugging Dipper along with him. 

"Okay!" Wow, he was submissive too. Very submissive. They walked through the enchanted/cursed forest, Dipper looked around and had no idea where he was in the forest, he was surprised that Bill knew though. Maybe Bill lived here his whole life? That would make sense why he was in the woods at this time of night. Darkness engulfed the forest, so Dipper couldn't see where he was going at all, Bill could though. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes." The shallower they got out of the forest, the more snow on the ground there was. The further they got, the closer the Mystery Shack came into view. Bill opened the front door because Dipper was unable to do so. "Where's your room?" Bill asked in a whisper. Dipper pointed at the stairs.

"Attic," he whispered back. "Watch out, the steps-" Bill picked Dipper up, bridal style and Dipper tried not to yelp at the sudden movement. Suddenly, they were both gliding up the stairs, not even touching them. Bill set him down as soon as they got up the stairs. They rejoined hands and Dipper led him into his room. 

Bill observed the room, then stared at Dipper's empty bed. He completely ignored the fact that there was another being in the room, sleeping on the other side of the room. "Let me help you with that." Bill said, helping Dipper out of his coat and scarf. "Into bed you go." Dipper slid under the covers. Bill tucked him in and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow night," and with that Bill was gone. Dipper placed his good hand on the cheek where Bill had kissed him. His face flushed red, he smiled and snuggled into the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be slow, I have a close family member that is going to pass away soon, I hope you understand


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I'll attempt to post chapters at least once or twice a week, considering that chapters are usually short.

"Dip-dot, you seem really happy. What's going on? You're usually pouting or reading." Mabel observed. "Did you get a girlfriend?" Mabel saw the way Dipper scowled at her. "Or a boyfriend? Just kid-" she paused, seeing that Dipper's face flushed red. "You have a boyf-!" Dipper covered her mouth, she was talking too loud.

"Shh! No he's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh! So it's a boy though!"

"I made a new friend, that's all! And he's magical," Dipper exclaimed. He shifted his feet on the hard wooden floor. "As crazy as it seems, it's true." He fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. His hand ached but it was already healing fast. Dipper made sure to not expose his hand or it would raise suspicion.

"He's," Mabel paused, her eyes lighting up, "magical!?" She gasped. "Is he a elf-"

"An elf," Dipper corrected. "But, he's not."

Mabel continued nonetheless, "that rides a magical pony- no! Unicorn!" The possibilities were endless for Mabel's imagination. 

"That would be pretty cool though." Dipper could imagine Bill with very large pointy ears and snowy hair.

"When are you going to go see your husban-"

"Oh my god, shuttup Mabel!" Dipper slapped his good hand over her mouth again. "I'm going to to see him again tonight and you're not going."

"Awww, but-"

"No."

"Whyyyyy," She whined. She fiddled with her sleeves and pouted. 

"Because you have so many friends back at home and I have _none_." Dipper's face softened. "Just let me have one friend to myself please?"

"Fine, but you have to let me come to your wedding." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay," he gave in with a big smile.

"Aw thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mabel jumped on him and engulfed him in a large hug. "So he really _is_ your boyfriend-,"

"Oh my god, Mabel!" He rolled his eyes again, his smile not leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do any of you guys have/play minecraft 1.16.4? Me and my friend have a server/smp and we're looking for people to play with! If you want to play with us, follow us on our instagram account - thechipdipship and dm us! We'd love to have more players with us!


End file.
